Lessons Of The Heart
by logan
Summary: ok taiora (but you knew that already) this is yet again part Mimi & Izzy.... deals with tai and sora's pasts. i hope you like this, i think it came out kinda dumb.


I don't own anything much less digimon, tai Sora izzy and the queen of all that pink.... I am making no money off this waste of hard drive space. Let me know what you think at............

[Logan91235@aol.com][1] this may be the last Mimi and izzy fics I do for a while. I am a tai and Sora shipper through and through. But I have no preference on who gets Mimi. I made izzy and Mimi the main part of this plot by request..... Maybe a mimato next story? Or maybe I should give joe a little time.... sigh.... But anyway if you like this let me know. I love feedback!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lessons Of The Heart

By Logan

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Sora... h how could he do that to me.....? I.... I told him I loved him for god sake!"

  
  


Mimi sobbed onto Sora's shoulder. With soft gentile movements Sora rubbed her back as she let Mimi cry her eyes out. The girl's cries of anguish were so powered that it seemed to radiate true, pure grief throughout the room.

  
  


Mimi's room was a castle by comparison to Sora's. In size alone it doubled in square feet the quaint little room over looking the flower gardens where Sora dwelled in her mother's apartment. Though Sora liked Mimi she would paint this room black if she was forced to stay here for more than a weekend. In the Digiworld they all had managed to grow to tolerate the pinkness of their friend... but this room was wall to wall pink that was enough to make Sora consider a life as a gothic poet. Even Sora had her limits......

  
  
  
  


"Shhh.... what happened Mimi?" she soothed.

  
  


"I finally told izzy what I felt for him..... but.... He just got really cold and just left me there at the park.... I thought when you love someone they will love you back!" she sobbed.

  
  


"Just like in the fairy tails my mom used to read me when I was little.... they always lived happily ever after...." 

  
  


she chocked the last part out in a sob as she sank to the bed and curled into a ball. 

  
  


Sora pulled a soft knit blanket over the fragile girl. The blanket was the only thing in the room that was not a shade of pink. Sora had asked once about it.... only to discover it was the last thing Mimi's grandmother had made for her before she died. Mimi treasured that blanket with all her heart, there were very few people in this world who had meant as much to her as her grandmother.... that is why izzy's rejection hurt so much, he was another of those people who she loved that much......

  
  
  
  
  
  


** bcbcbcbcbcbc**

  
  
  
  
  
  


"hey tai? It's me." 

  
  


Sora talked softly into her cellular phone. She had told Mimi she needed to go to the restroom, while in reality she needed to cancel a date with tai that she had been planning for two weeks.

  
  


"Oh h hey Sora! You on your way? Dinner is almost ready...." Sora chuckled softly.

  
  


"Taichi I know all about the Italian restaurant down the street that delivers.... though it is cute how you try to convince me that you're some kind of chef..... you're not fooling anyone." 

  
  


Sora had temporarily lost her train of thought in how cute tai was for trying to impress her. They had been dating officially for over two years now, and tai still tried to impress her. Tai didn't quite grasp that there was for the most part nothing about him that Sora was not aware of.

  
  


She snapped back to reality when a sharp cry Peirced the silence of the empty apartment.

  
  


"Who was that Sora? Is Mimi alright?"

  
  


"That's what I called to ask about.... she is having a hard time tonight, and I think I should stay with her.... but if you really want me to come over I will." she could almost feel him breathing against her neck as they spoke.

  
  


"No, of corse not.... Mimi needs you, rain check?" he offered.

  
  


"Thanks tai.... I just wouldn't feel right leaving her like this."

  
  


"What happened Sora? I have never heard pinky sound like that before...." 

  
  


tai still felt it was his job to protect them all. The role as leader was not easy to forget, the years they had spent together had left tai more as a father than a friend. Though he was never completely fond of Mimi's whining he knew she was Sora's best female friend...... and also one of the team. Like any of the digidestined she was a close person to tai, he would do whatever was necessary to insure that she nor any of the others would ever be hurt.

  
  


"I haven't been able to get much out of her myself.... but it looks like she finally told izzy that she loved him. But it looks like he doesn't feel the same way....."

  
  


Tai sat forward in his chair with a look of deep thought engraved on his features. 

  
  


"No way... he has had a thing for her for years now......"

  
  


"I know...... shocked me too." 

  
  


Though neither knew it, they both fit into the roles as a couple of parents a little better than either of their own parents would appreciate. Though both tai's mom and dad and Sora's mom thought they were a cute couple for eachother, they both noticed just how well they meshed. By their second date the two teens had a relationship that could be compared to married life. The subtle gestures they did for one another were unmistakable. 

  
  


Unconscious acts of love.... as they sat in class tai would just casually reach over and stroke her hair. The act in itself was a small one, but it was certainly enough to make tai the dream guy of every teenage girl in period four. A fact that Sora was not enjoying in the least....

  
  


"Well.... you stay there and try to calm her down a little.... since it looks like I'll have the night to myself I think I'll swing by the aloof Romeo's place and see if I can figure this out. Ok?"

  
  


"Sure tai.... I love you."

  
  


"I love you too Sora, 

keep your cell on if I need you ok?"

  
  


"No problem, bye."

  
  


And with that there was a mechanical click, and she was gone. Tai clicked his phone off and slipped it into his pocket. He leaned back against the plush backing of the chair. Then drew his hands to support his head as he leaned back further...

  
  


With a long lingering sigh he contemplated what could possibly make izzy reject Mimi like that. Yet his thoughts yielded no results. As far as he knew izzy had loved Mimi for almost as long as tai had been devoted to Sora..... it didn't make sense.... very un izzy like... 

  
  
  
  


tai stood slowly, then casually dressed in a black t-shirt and khaki pants. He pulled his long hair back into a pony tail leaving only a few long bangs which framed his face. He then began to hunt down the arrant sock that had been hiding for the last two days.

  
  


** bcbcbcbcbcbc**

  
  
  
  


tai stopped as he reached Kari's door. He put his hand to the knob then suddenly, a wicked grin forming on his lips. He cleared his voice softly....

  
  


**"KARI I AM ABOUT TO COME IN, AND IF TK IS ANYWHERE NEAR YOU I'LL THROUGH HIM OFF THE BALCONY!!!!!!!!!" **

  
  


tai snickered as he listened to the sounds of what could only be TK vaulting off the bed and across the room in a second's time. Tai chuckled as he ducked his head through the door to find an irritated Kari and a pale TK who was plastered at the other end of the room looking at tai like a mouse looks at the cat.

  
  


"Hey guys... I'm going out for a while.

I have my cell if you need me....

There is a romantic candle light dinner on the table......

  
  


Tai slipped back out, soon accompanied by a sharp sigh of relief by TK. He and Kari exchanged a knowing smile, before he began to inch his way back to the grinning girl.

  
  


On the other side of the door tai was leaning casually against the wall with a grin on his face.

"3......

  
  


2......

  
  


1......."

  
  


The door flew open once more giving TK a heart attack for the second time.

  
  


"Oh and before I forget...... TK...... if I suspect this evening involved anything other than just dinner and a movie, all the hope in the world won't save you........" 

  
  


tai gave a scowl that was a bit overkill in his opinion, yet was guaranteed to insure that the youngsters would be doing absolutely nothing to capitalize on the absence of supervision.

  
  


** bcbcbcbcbcbc**

  
  
  
  


izzy looked up from the terminal in shock. His black eyes flew up to tai's brown ones with a look of disbelief and shock.

  
  


Izzy had matured much since the Digiworld. Where once he was a short stocky young boy, now there was a tall and lean young man. He had even developed some muscle tone much to the shock of the others, who found it hard to believe you could develop a six pack through a rigorous exercise schedule of typing at the keyboard. He stood about eye to eye with tai, though tai was slightly taller and due to the soccer practice... a lot more athletic looking. They had all changed a lot since the Digiworld, in both mind and body.

  
  
  
  


"I what?" he said as he tried to maintain his analytical tones with what tai had just said.

  
  
  
  


"Just like I said..... you are in love with her." tai said as he leaned back in the chair with a lopsided grin.

  
  


Izzy turned in his chair so that he was facing tai. He looked slightly un-nerved by the statement. He drew in his composure and shook off the expression of disbelief at what tai was saying....

  
  


"What brings you to that conclusion tai? I have demonstrated no acts of affection tword Mimi........"

  
  


Tai knew how to read people, and though izzy was a tough person to evaluate when he used that living computer side of himself tai knew exactly what to say to draw the boy out of his monotone voice.

  
  


"Oh yes you have, I'm not blind man...." 

  
  


"Such as....."

  
  


"Ok... first off, you check her out all the time when no one is looking. And second you use her name as your password....."

  
  


Izzy's eyes widened. He was about to speak but was quickly cut off by tai.

  
  


"Only you were really clever about it... you converted her name to numbers and added your last name at the end.... So it's.... 128,128 Izumi, right?"

  
  


Izzy's jaw doped. He looked at tai with a mixture of pure shock and questioning.

  
  


"Tai... how did you...."

  
  


"Used a code breaker program with parameters around what I guessed you would choose as a subject..... mainly the pink queen...." tai smirked at izzy's dumbfounded expression.

  
  


"Y....you.....tai Kamiya... h ..h... hacked my system!?!"

  
  


Tai threw his arms up in the air.

  
  


"Why is it that everyone thinks I am a complete moron!? Izzy... I spent years in a computer generated world with the king of techno crap.... it's only natural I would pick up a few tricks." 

  
  


tai smiled triumphantly as izzy let his shoulders slump to his sides. 

  
  


"What do you want to know?"

  
  


Tai sobered as he looked into the vast dark pools of the boy's eyes. There was a silence for a moment as tai collected his thoughts.

  
  
  
  


"Why did you break her heart.....?

  
  


Izzy looked up to tai with a expression that seemed unnaturally sad and empty.....

  
  
  
  


"You love her.... so why did you let her tell you that she loved you and then just walk off?"

  
  


Tai put his hand on the boy's shoulder reassuringly, urging him onward

  
  
  
  


"I don't need a girlfriend... I have my computer and my..." he was cut off by tai.

  
  


"Don't lie to me izzy, you're lonely. And I know it......"

  
  


"How the hell would you know what that's like? You have Sora....."

  
  


Tai sighed softly before he looked back to izzy.

  
  


"I was leader of the destined. I had the responsibility of keeping everyone alive. Yes I was alone. I had to spend every day dealing with attacking monsters, cryptic messages from genni, and the character assassinations by matt.

  
  


My whole life I have had virtually no one close to me.... that's why it didn't bother me that much being hated by matt and everyone else at one point... you want loneliness? Try living everyday in that world, knowing that it's better not to get close to anyone because your next command could kill them........

  
  


I was alone for every day until......." he paused.

  
  


"Until..... Sora and I fell in love..... Izzy you have no idea..... . All the loneliness that is inside you, the sorrow you have had in your heart your whole life. It can go away izzy......" tai whispered the last part out softly.

  
  
  
  


Izzy looked to the ground. The thought never occurred to him that tai went through that as leader. He had a new respect for him now. Tai had been a great leader, so great a leader in fact that izzy had never once doubted that they would triumph over the evil digimon. It seemed too hard to believe that tai would be so alone in that role as a hero........

  
  
  
  
  
  


izzy drew in a deep long lingering breath as he continued to look at tai. Izzy had always kept to himself, in the Digiworld and out of it. The act of hiding his emotions was more of a survival device then a response by choice. How can someone hurt you if they don't know you. Yet as izzy was forced to interact with the others it became steadily harder to maintain the veil of indifference.

  
  


The air was thick as tai waited for izzy to make the next effort. All the speeches in the world would never win out if izzy refused to accept them. Tai couldn't drag the truth from the boy's lips no more than he could force izzy to accept the feelings that were dwelling withing the cold monotone prison of his mind.

  
  


"I.... I don't know how...." tai looked at him questioningly.

  
  


"I love my parents.... and I love my friends... but I don't know how to love someone in the way Mimi loves me.... I would only hurt her."

  
  


Tai drew in a deep sigh as he appeared to be sorting through thoughts on wether or not he should do this.... he suspected it would help, but it was something he would rather not deluge.... Yet ultimately he knew he would have to do this.

  
  


"What I say does not ever leave this room... understood?"

  
  


"Yeah....."

  
  


"No one except Sora and her mom knows the truth about this, and I don't want you hurting her or her mother.....

  
  


You know how Sora's dad was killed in a car crash? Well....... that's a lie.

  
  


Sora's dad was a monster..... he used to beat Sora....." tai felt ill as he said the words he had not uttered once in so many years. Izzy got a pale expression as tai continued.

  
  


"I was a lot younger then, but I suspected the bruises and cuts were not from falling down stairs, or some other excuse she used to give. She used to just walk up to me and throw her arms around me and cry.... I have never felt as small as when I hugged her and I accidentally brushed a wound. She would yelp out in pain and then sob........... it finally got to be too much for me.

  
  


I walked right up to miss Takenouchi and gave her an ultimatum...."

  
  


** bcbcbcbcbcbc**

  
  
  
  


"Tai? What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

  
  


Tai drew in his breath slowly.

  
  


"I know what he has been doing to Sora....." the young boy said in a voice that was not childlike in any way. The voice was as stern as any adult could produce and just as serious...

  
  


She paled lightly.

  
  


"It is ending today.... but how it ends is your choice.......

  
  


My dad is a lawyer, the courts would consider you an accessory to child abuse if you make me have my dad tell them... they will take Sora away from you..."

  
  


She slowly sat on the couch an unreadable expression on her face.

  
  


"The other way will be better.... if you report it, no one will blame you... you'll be a hero for stopping another child abuser. Though I know that after doing this to you I will never see Sora again...." He paused drawing in a shuddering breath.

  
  


"She's worth it to me....." He said under his breath. He was never sure if she heard him or not. But that was the first time tai spoke what would become the theme of his existence.

  
  
  
  


With a shaky hand the young woman lifted the receiver... "I would like to make a report of child abuse." she said slowly and softly.........

  
  


** bcbcbcbcbcbc**

  
  
  
  


izzy sat there with a look of astonishment on his normally expressionless face. Tai looked pale as he drew the memory from the back of his mind where he had hid it for so many years....

  
  


"Later that day Sora came home to find me, her mother, and two cops waiting for her. Her dad was off work now and would be coming home soon....

  
  


I was going to take Sora back to her room and tell her goodbye..... but the unexpected has a way of always getting in the way..... Mr. Takenouchi came home early.

  
  


Right after Sora came in he burst through the door. He realized what was happening almost immediately....

  
  


What none of us knew was that he carried a gun... he pulled it out and got one shot off... at Sora of all people before the police used deadly force to stop him...."

  
  
  
  


izzy was pale, he had always heard what everyone else had always known. Mr Takenouchi was a good hardworking man who was killed in a car crash...

  
  


"What happened to her?....."

  
  


Tai smiled grimly. "The bullet never made it to her." he lifted up his shirt and motioned to a perfect circular scar just above his rib cage to the side of his heart. Izzy looked at tai with a open gaping mouth.

  
  


"The slug went through a lung and buried itself in my rib cage.... it's still here today." he patted the spot where the light scar blemished his tan skin.

  
  
  
  


"That izzy... is what it's like to love someone. It's walking into a bullet to stop them from being hurt. Love is having a all consuming desire to save them from the slightest amount of pain or sorrow....

  
  


I almost died that day for Sora. I would do it again a thousand times.

  
  
  
  
  
  


now izzy.... is Mimi worth that to you. Is she worth the effort to save from what you put her in?

  
  


Mimi is just as alone as you are.... she is beautiful. No guy who looks at someone like Mimi is going to have anything decent on their mind. She lives alone because there is no one willing to make an effort to see past the pink, to who she really is.

  
  


She needs a savior, but not one to step into a bullet.... the savior she needs is someone who will take the time to love her, and to be strong enough to fight their own fears for her....

  
  


So I ask you again izzy....

  
  


Is she worth it?"

  
  
  
  


** bcbcbcbcbcbc**

  
  
  
  
  
  


the cool night air surrounded the four with cool rushing winds. The sky was a peaceful black, with clouds that due to the full moon were now laced with silver. In the night the symmetry of the landscape was now one of mystery and intrigue. The park where they had all played as children now looked more like a backdrop from some long lost play...

  
  


The roses were in bloom and casting a sweet aroma over the night air. There was a cleanness about the night. Dew collecting on the petals of flowers. Tai had learned through Sora that many of the plants here were night blooming, and thus gave their surroundings a silent beauty at night.

  
  


This was tai and Sora's favorite place to slip away from their parents and just be together. The mood it created was one that could not be matched in any romance novel...... thus made it perfect for the task at hand.

  
  


To give a girl a happy ending.

  
  


To teach a boy to love.

  
  


Not easy tasks by any means.....

  
  
  
  


Tai motioned for Sora and the two backed away into the shadows. They were the supporting actors of this love story, and like any good actor they knew when to bow out into the shadows and let the spotlight fall on the stars....

  
  
  
  


"I don't deserve you.....

  
  


But if you'll let me try. I will love you my whole life.

Please let me try........" 

  
  


He slipped to his knees before her, looking up to her with all the hope he could manage. 

With slow delicate movements she slipped to her knees as well and the two locked hands.

  
  


A single tear slipped down Mimi's cheek. And driven by some unknown force he leaned in and kissed it off her cheek.

  
  


The feel of his lips on her skin was something izzy could not have prepared for in a thousand rehearsals of that one act of tenderness.

  
  


"I love you....." she whispered against his ear

  
  
  
  


the first kiss they shared was born of pure lust. Two souls that have been longing to connect for so long..... that finally make contact was something that neither could or would fight. The kiss was passion. Years and years of stolen glances and un-sent love letters finally coming together in one explosion of lust fueling love.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sora and tai both stood at a distance aghast at the surge of hormones that had now flooded the park as the two passionately kissed.

  
  


"I didn't teach him that......" tai smirked.

  
  


Sora giggled "I would hope not."

  
  
  
  


with a overly dramatized action tai playfully bowed and offered her his arm. With a playful smile she curtsied and took the invitation. The two slowly walked away content in the other's company. Sora rested her arm on his shoulder.

  
  


"Have I told you lately how wonderful you are?" she smirked.

  
  


"Not lately.." he drew her into a lingering kiss.

  
  


They both looked back to izzy and Mimi who were still where they had left them.

Tai leaned against her and kissed her earlobe softly. 

  
  
  
  


"And they all lived happily ever after....." he whispered into her hair.

  
  


"The end...." she completed as the two lovers departed.

   [1]: mailto:Logan91235@aol.com



End file.
